


My Kind Of Poison

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sam and Leyla’s relationship.





	My Kind Of Poison

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: My Kind Of Poison  
Characters: Sam and Leyla  
Pairing: Seyla (Sam/Leyla)  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, FemSlash, OOC.  
Summary: Sam and Leyla’s relationship.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for everything! Thanks to the readers!  
Disclaimer: I don’t own them, because if I did you would see this instead of Guza’s crapfest on your screens.  
Words: 414 without title or ending.

*My Kind Of Poison*

“You’re my kind of poison,” Sam whispered to Leyla who lay sleeping in her arms without a care in the world. “The kind that looks innocent and harmless, not like it could take you out at a moments’ notice.”

They had made love an hour ago and Leyla had immediately fallen asleep but Sam didn’t mind. She loved her wife and that was all that mattered.

The only thing that worried Sam was the same thing that worried her every day. What if Leyla decided to leave one day? What if she fell in love with someone else?

They didn’t have the easiest relationship and Sam would never blame Leyla for packing up her bags and getting the hell out of Port Charles.

Being married to her and living a life running from thugs, cops and bullets probably wasn’t the type of life Leyla had imagined for herself when she was growing up, but here they were.

Sam sighed softly and rolled over in their bed. Moments later she felt Leyla’s arms encircle her waist and then the soft sound of her wife’s voice.

“What’s the matter luv?” When Sam didn’t reply Leyla released her waist and then turned her wife to face her. “Samantha McCall Mir, what’s the matter?”

At the sound of her wife’s concerned words Sam smiled a little before sitting up and pulling Leyla into her arms. “You know me. I’m always thinking about something.”

Leyla shook her head. “Looks more like you were worrying over something, luv.”

Sam nodded, then rested her head on Leyla’s shoulder. “I was thinking about what I would do if you decided to leave me one day. I don’t expect you to want to live this way forever and I’ll always be sorry for dragging you into my messes.”

Leyla lifted Sam’s head from her shoulder, gripping her wife’s chin so that they were eye to eye. “Sam, you don’t need to apologize to me, luv. I’m where I want to be so stop worrying and let us handle everything together.”

Sam nodded again and then said, “I love you Leyla. You always know how to pull me back from the edge when things get to be too bad.”

Leyla hugged Sam close and said, “I love you too, luv and don’t you ever forget it.”

Moments later the two women met in a kiss that was sexy and sweet at the same time and showed all the love they felt for each other.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for everything! Thanks to the readers!


End file.
